Bukan Salahku!
by Mizuki Chouchou
Summary: Kehidupan keluarga Kagamine berjalan dengan lancar. Len yang baru menikah dengan Miku merasa bahagia karena Yuki, anak Len dan Rin pun Miku terima dengan penuh kasih sayang. Namun perlakuan Miku terhadap Yuki berubah sepenuhnya. Bagaimanakah nasib Yuki selanjutnya...? Reviews diterima :)


**Bukan Salahku**

**.  
**

**.  
**

" Len, kau mau ke mana?" tanya anak perempuan berambut hitam itu. Rambutnya diikat dua di samping atas kepalanya dengan pita berwarna oranye muda, sangat serasi dengan baju yang ia pakai. Dengan baju berwarna putih dan rok berwarna merah, anak itu terlihat manis. Usianya baru 9 tahun.

" Daddy mau pergi kerja, Yuki," balas seorang pria paruh baya berusia 39 tahun, rambutnya berwarna pirang. Matanya yang berwarna biru laut itu menatap anak perempuan itu, Yuki, dengan pandangan penuh kasih sayang. Mata mereka beradu, hanya untuk menunjukkan betapa miripnya mereka, bahwa Yuki mewarisi mata indah ayahnya, Len Kagamine.

" Jangan pergi," rengek Yuki, tangannya memegang erat jas ayahnya, " Tolong, aku..."

" Wah, wah, dasar Yuki ini, manja sekali ya," terdengar suara lembut seorang wanita mendekati Yuki. Yuki tertegun, ia berhenti melanjutkan kalimatnya. Matanya menunjukkan ketakutan sementara terdengar langkah kaki mendekatinya. Dari belakang, seorang wanita berusia 34 tahun memegang bahu Yuki dan tersenyum perlahan. Dengan pelan, ia meremas bahu Yuki. Yuki hanya bisa meringis kesakitan.

" Ada-ada saja kau, Yuki," kata Len seraya mengelus kepala Yuki dan beranjak pergi.

" Nah, Yuki, jaga baik-baik ibumu dan Kaito, ya! Miku, tolong jaga rumah dan jangan memaksakan diri, biarkan Yuki membantumu," seru Len sambil menutup pintu depan rumah.

_Len, kenapa kau tidak menyadarinya... _Yuki tertunduk lemas.

.

.

.

" Kau tadi mau apa, hah, anak tengik?! Jangan coba macam-macam, ya!" ancam Miku. Mata biru mudanya yang tajam memandang ke bawah, mengintimidasi Yuki. Tanpa menoleh pun, Yuki dapat merasakan intimidasi Miku dan ia bergidik ngeri.

" Haaah... Kaito, Sissy*(kakak perempuan) manja sekali ya, Mommy kan Cuma mendisiplinkannya saja... Daddy terlalu banyak memanjakannya," kata Miku lembut, sambil mengelus kandungannya. Ia menyibakkan rambut birunya yang lembut dan panjang.

" Yuki, bisa kau bersihkan rumah?" tanya Miku lembut. Meskipun begitu, Yuki tahu bahwa itu perintah, bukan pertanyaan. Kalau ia menolaknya, Miku akan menjadi beringas dan memukulnya—_mendisiplinkannya. _Mau tak mau, Yuki pun beranjak dari tempatnya dan mulai membersihkan rumah. Rumah mereka tergolong besar, dan anak yang masih baru berusia 9 tahun takkan bisa membersihkannya secara menyeluruh dengan baik. Yuki sudah siap menanggung hukumannya seperti biasa, kalau sampai Miku mendapati masih ada bagian yang kurang bersih.

"Sejak kapan—mengapa semuanya jadi seperti ini, Rin...," Yuki mengajak bonekanya—dengan baju lusuh dan rambut boneka yang halus dan berwarna pirang indah.

.

.

Yuki tahu bahwa Miku sebenarnya baik. Ia sangat baik kepada Yuki semenjak pertama kali mereka bertemu—bahkan sejak sebelum Len menikahinya. Miku baik sekali, tak kalah baiknya dengan ibu kandung Yuki, Rin. Penampilan ibu kandungnya sangat menyerupai boneka yang Rin berikan sendiri kepada Yuki, sehingga Yuki menamainya "Rin". Setiap memandang boneka itu, Yuki teringat akan Rin, ibu yang sangat dicintainya.

" Rin, kamu ke mana... tolong aku...," Yuki menatap bonekanya. Air mata membuat pandangannya kurang jelas. Dua tahun yang lalu, tanpa sebab yang jelas, Rin menghilang begitu saja dari rumah—dari kehidupan Yuki. Len hanya tersenyum lemas dan menggeleng ketika Yuki menanyakan perihal Rin. Yuki hanya bisa menyangka bahwa Rin kabur karena Len payah.

.

.

Setahun setelah Rin menghilang, Len memperkenalkan Yuki kepada Miku. Yuki dan Miku langsung cocok dengan satu sama lain, dan dalam waktu yang singkat, Len menikahi Miku. Kehidupan mereka bagaikan keluarga asli. Miku memperlakukan Yuki seperti anak kandungnya sendiri. Yuki juga bahagia dan menerima limpahan cinta Miku dan membalasnya dengan kasih sayang pula. Kebahagiaan mereka bertambah ketika Miku menyadari bahwa dirinya hamil dengan seorang anak yang dinamai Kaito.

Namun ketika usia kandungannya 6 bulan, Miku mulai berubah. Ia menjadi ketus terhadap Yuki. Miku mengatakan bahwa semuanya untuk mendisiplinkan Yuki, tapi kelakuannya sudah melewati batas. Hal itu terjadi sebulan yang lalu. Sekarang, usia kandungannya sudah mencapai 7 bulan, dan itu berarti sudah satu bulan perlakuan kejam Miku terhadap Yuki berlangsung.

Meskipun begitu, Yuki menahan semuanya. Ia percaya bahwa Miku hanya tertekan. Bagaimana juga, ini kehamilan pertamanya. Yuki percaya bahwa ketika Kaito lahir, keluarga mereka akan pulih seperti sedia kala.

.

.

.

Pekerjaan Yuki selesai pada malam harinya. Akhirnya ia dapat menikmati liburannya. Yuki pun menonton acara kesukaannya di televisi. Yuki bersandar pada sofa sambil menonton dengan asyik. Sesekali ia tertawa lepas menikmati adegan di TV.

Namun rupanya, kebahagiaan Yuki itu hanya berlangsung singkat. Miku membuka pintu kamar Kaito, sebuah buku cerita anak ia pegang di tangan. Miku memandang marah Yuki yang sedang tertawa menikmati acara TV.

" Yuki, keras sekali suara TV dan tawamu! Kenapa kamu tidak bisa lebih diam lagi sih?! Aku jadi tak bisa membacakan buku cerita untuk Kaito!" kata Miku. Dengan segera ia mengambil sapu yang berada di dekatnya dan memukul Yuki.

" Maaf, maaf, Miku! Maafkan aku!" seru Yuki kesakitan. Ketika sedang marah, semua barang di rumah dapat menjadi senjata Miku. Bekas luka dan lebam di tubuh Yuki akan bertambah lagi hari ini.

Sementara itu, Len yang mendengar rintihan Yuki dari luar pintu depan rumah menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menarik kembali tangannya yang telah terulur dan siap untuk memutar gagang pintu. Ia menghela nafas dan mengeluarkan rokoknya. Ia duduk di depan pintu dan mengisap rokoknya. Hari ini pula, ia harus menunggu sampai Miku selesai.

Len sebenarnya sudah mengetahui perlakuan Miku terhadap Yuki. Ia pura-pura tidak mengetahuinya karena takut keluarga yang baru dibangunnya ini runtuh. Ia bahkan sering keluar di hari libur ataupun Minggu untuk menghindari situasi ini. Lagipula sama seperti Yuki, ia yakin penyebabnya adalah kehamilan pertama Miku.

.

.

.

Tiga minggu telah berlalu dan tak ada sehari pun yang dilewati Yuki tanpa kecaman dari Miku, meskipun Yuki kembali sekolah lagi. Mungkin malah lebih parah ketika Yuki masuk sekolah.

" Aduh, kau ini 'kan Sissynya Kaito, bagaimana kalau dia punya Sissy payah sepertimu... Masa hanya segini nilaimu, dan Mommy dengar kalau Sissy hari ini lupa membawa tugas, ya?" kata Miku ketika mendapati nilai Yuki yang kurang bagus dan ketika ia mendapat informasi dari sekolah tentang kelakuan Yuki.

" Maaf...," sahut Yuki lemah.

" Kau 'kan Sissynya Kaito, kau harus bisa memberinya contoh yang baik," balas Miku.

" Iya, maafkan aku...," kata Yuki lagi.

.

.

Pada suatu Minggu pagi, seperti biasa Len keluar dengan alasan pertemuan kerja dengan klien. Yuki menghela nafas ringan sambil mengepel lantai ketika tiba-tiba Miku memanggilnya. Yuki bergegas menghampiri Miku.

" Ada apa, Miku?" tanya Yuki.

" Panggil aku Mommy! Berikan contoh baik untuk Kaito, dong!" seru Miku. Yuki terhenyak. Ia memang terbiasa memanggil dengan nama saja, dan baru kali ini juga Miku protes. Lagi-lagi bertambah saja kesalahannya di mata Miku. Hal-hal yang biasanya ia lakukan pun menjadi salah sekarang.

" Kau tidak suka dengan Kaito, ya?" tanya Miku dengan suara melengking.

_Ada apa ini? _pikir Yuki. Ia tahu bahwa Kaito sama sekali tidak bersalah dan ia bukannya membenci Kaito...

" Karena itu kau sengaja mencelakai aku dan Kaito, 'kan?"

" Ti-tidak, aku nggak melakukan apa-apa—"

" Jangan bohong! Buktinya kau sengaja tidak mengepel lantai ruangan ini dengan benar, aku hampir saja jatuh karenanya! Kau pasti iri dan benci pada Kaito, 'kan? Makanya kau berbuat begini!" Miku menaikkan tangannya.

_Tidak... tidak...! _Yuki menyingsingkan lengan bajunya dan memejamkan matanya. _Kumohon, lakukan saja, cepat, dan akhiri semuanya._

Miku tersenyum puas. Dengan segera ia memukuli lengan Yuki dengan tangan kosong—kemudian ganti dengan koran. Tangan Yuki sampai merah dan hampir mati rasa karenanya.

.

.

.

" Rin, bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku tidak yakin kalau semuanya akan kembali seperti semula begitu Kaito lahir. Aku rasa—Miku akan semakin kejam terhadapku ketika Kaito lahir... Aku harus bagaimana...," Yuki menangis sambil menatap bonekanya yang lusuh di atas tempat tidurnya begitu Miku selesai memukulinya siang itu.

" Bunuh... bunuh saja wanita itu...," Yuki mendengar sebuah suara yang entah berasal dari mana. Ketika ia mengangkat wajahnya, ia melihat seorang anak laki-laki kecil berumur sekitar 5 tahun di sebelahnya.

" 64," gumam Yuki. 64, itulah nama anak laki-laki itu, yang merupakan bagian dari khayalan Yuki. Sudah lama Yuki tidak diganggu oleh khayalannya berkat pengobatan yang ia terima untuk menahan penyakit mentalnya, Schizophrenia. Dan kini, semua khayalannya kembali lagi. Suara-suara itu terdengar jelas lagi. Schizophrenia-nya kambuh, setelah sekian lama tidak menampakkan tanda-tanda.

.

.

.

Suara Miku membuyarkan lamunan Yuki. Yuki dengan cepat pergi ke dapur untuk mempersiapkan makan siang mereka, seperti yang Miku perintahkan. Saat itu Miku sedang mencuci piring. Yuki segera memotong sayuran dengan cekatan...

" Bunuh dia... bunuh," suara-suara lain terdengar dan Yuki dapat melihat kembali semua teman khayalannya satu per satu. Seketika itu pula, Yuki tidak dapat mengendalikan dirinya lagi. Ia berhenti memotong sayurnya dan mendekati Miku dengan membawa pisaunya yang tajam.

Miku menyadari Yuki mendekat dan berbalik badan. Ia terkejut melihat pisau di tangan Yuki dan raut muka Yuki yang berbeda dari biasanya—Yuki sedang dalam keadaan _trance—_ia terlihat seperti sedang terhipnotis atau kesurupan. Bola matanya mengecil, dan langkahnya terlihat tak stabil. Hawa berbahaya nampak dari matanya.

" Ma-mau apa kau?!" Miku mundur beberapa langkah.

.

.

.

Yuki ingat sekarang. Rin bukannya menghilang, tapi Rin mati. Rin mati karena ia melindungi dan menyelamatkan Yuki yang terjun dari jendela lantai tiga ketika delusi Schizophrenia-nya kambuh, ketika khayalannya mengancamnya terjun. Dengan tubuhnya, Rin mendekap Yuki sekuat tenaga. Rin mati, namun Yuki tak terluka sama sekali.

.

.

.

Siang itu, Len memutuskan untuk pulang setelah berputar di kompleks perumahannya. Ia merasa lega karena tidak mendengar teriakan Miku atau rintihan Yuki. Namun ia merasa curiga ketika suasana rumah tetap hening ketika ia masuk ke rumah. Ia memeriksa ruang tengah, toilet, dan kamar—hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke dapur.

Betapa terkejutnya ia ketika melihat pemandangan yang terpampang di hadapannya. Miku tergolek di lantai, bersimbah darah, terlihat beberapa tusukan di perutnya. Sementara Yuki berlutut di depan tubuh Miku, dengan wajah, rambut, dan baju yang kotor karena darah, dan dengan pisau yang sekarang berwarna merah di genggaman tangannya. Tiba-tiba Yuki mulai tertawa.

" Hahaha... Ini—ini bukan salahku. Ini jelas-jelas salahmu... Iya, bukan salahku! Ini semua salahmu!" kata Yuki. Len segera terduduk lemas di lantai.

" Ini salahmu... iya 'kan,... Len?" Yuki menoleh ke pintu dapur, tempat Len terduduk lemas. Bola mata Yuki yang mengecil dan mata birunya telah menyiratkan kegilaan, wajahnya ternoda darah, dan ia tersenyum—senyumnya mengerikan. Len sangat terkejut.

" Karena kau ayah yang payah, Len. Miku mati karena kau tidak mencegah semuanya. Rin mati karena kau tak memedulikan kami. Rin malang, Rin berdarah, Rin mati. Hahaha...," Yuki sudah hilang kendali sepenuhnya. Ia telah kehilangan dirinya. Tawanya menyiratkan ketidakwarasannya.

Len hanya bisa melihat dengan takut ke arah Yuki yang telah kalah oleh Schizophrenia-nya. Ia hanya bisa memejamkan matanya perlahan ketika Yuki datang menghampirinya dengan pelan—ia masih menggenggam erat pisaunya...

.

.

.

**_End of Story._**


End file.
